


When It Rains It Pours

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Crying, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Control, M/M, Omorashi, Overwhelmed Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, very subtle though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: They've been stuck in traffic for a while when Steve says he really has to pee. But the next rest stop is miles away and they can't really stop in the middle of the highway. Tony didn't expect just how much watching Steve struggle to keep control of his body would turn him on.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 32
Kudos: 224





	When It Rains It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I finally wrote watersports. I've been rolling this kink around my mind for a WHILE now but I think I finally found a format and plot in which I feel confident that I can do it justice (please tell me if I didn't, I'm curious). I know watersports is a hard no for many people, but I daresay this one is a very mild portrayal of the kink. So if you're curious, I encourage you to keep reading. Thanks for giving this a try and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 23: Watersports

“–and anyway, he should've just told me he wanted to sell it. I know a guy that takes used computers and despite what you might think Clint's wasn't an actual travesty, so –“

“Tony?”

Tony looked over at Steve, frowning when he saw his pinched expression. “What?”

“Do you, uh –“ Steve grimaced. “How far is the next rest stop?”

“I don't know.” Tony tapped his fingers on the wheel. “Why?”

Steve fidgeted in his seat and Tony noticed the way his fingers spasmed before they curled into fists. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Tony frowned. “Just to piss or...?”

Steve gave him a withering look. “Yes. Just to piss.”

“Hey, just asking.” Tony looked at the long line of cars standing still ahead of them before he shrugged. “Just go outside real quick. We'll probably be here a while.”

“Oh yeah, no one's gonna take offense to Captain America pissing on the side of the road,” Steve said tartly and Tony sighed.

“Fine. Then you're just gonna have to hold it.”

“I'm aware of that, thanks.”

Tony wisely shut up, trying not to glance at Steve too often or too obviously. He drummed his hands to the music blaring from their speakers as he waited for the cars to move, sighing internally with relief when traffic finally picked up again –

Only to stop after less than a mile.

“Damn it,” he sighed and Steve shifted in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I really have to go,” Steve said and Tony shrugged helplessly.

“If you really don't want to go outside you'll just have to wait.”

“Yes, I know,” Steve snapped and Tony frowned.

“Okay, damn. Sorry.”

Steve's shoulders sagged as he took a deep breath before giving Tony an apologetic look. “Sorry. I'm just – not feeling so great right now.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Tony looked out the window, racking his brain for something to say that would help. “I uh – might have a bottle somewhere in here?”

Steve stared at him. “A bottle.”

“Yeah.” Tony waved his hand at Steve's crotch. “You know. To pee in.”

Steve wrinkled his nose before he sighed. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I think my bladder's about to burst,” Steve said, his voice slightly strained. “Yes, I'll piss in a bottle. Do you have one?”

“Uh –“ Tony turned around, patting his hand around the footwell by the backseats, but came up blank. He smiled apologetically. “Sorry, no luck.”

“Damn it.” Steve's head thunked back against his seat, eyes closing as his brow furrowed. Tony bit his lip.

“Look, it's really no big deal if you go on the side of the road. People do it all the time.”

Steve groaned, pressing a hand against his stomach. He looked absolutely miserable. “What if someone recognizes me?”

“Let them. Cap is human too, right? Might make you more approachable.”

Steve gave a strangled laugh, then winced, hand moving down to push against his cock. Which – yeah, Tony should probably look away. This wasn't the time to get turned on. “I think I can... I can hold it. Until we're off the main road at least.”

“Okay,” Tony said dubiously, but decided not to argue. Steve knew his body better than anyone else. If he said he could do it then he could.

It was hard to ignore the way Steve squirmed in his seat though. Steve kept making those tiny little grunts every time he pushed down on his dick, loud enough that Tony could hear him over the music. Tony drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, humming along to AC/DC to distract himself from the way Steve sounded. It wasn't unlike the noises he made whenever Tony had him laid out on their bed, stroking him slowly until Steve was begging for it –

"Fuck," Steve suddenly gasped, jerking in his seat so hard that his legs thunked against the glove compartment. He was gritting his teeth, holding his cock in both hands and taking carefully measured breaths, his face contorted in – fuck.

Tony looked away, clearing his throat when he felt his cock stir in his pants. This really wasn't the time.

"Okay, okay, okay," Steve hissed under his breath, reaching for the door handle. "I gotta –"

Traffic started moving.

"Fuck!" Steve shouted and Tony kept his foot on the brakes, looking over at him.

"You can go. We'll probably stop again anyway, just catch up later or somethi–"

He was cut off by a series of honks, glaring into the rearview mirror where the asshole behind him was raging silently.

"Drive," Steve gasped, still gripping his crotch with white knuckles. "I'll go when we stop again, just – drive."

"Are you sure?"

"Just go!"

Tony cursed, stepping on the gas to fall in line with the other cars. "Just a little longer, Steve. Hang on." Steve nodded tensely and Tony stared at the car in front of him, silently willing it to slow down.

Five minutes later they were almost back up to speed limit. Steve was panting audibly now, his whole body coiled tight and tense. He kept twitching with every bump in the road, moaning very quietly through gritted teeth, and Tony had to dig his fingers into the steering wheel to keep a grip on his libido. Steve was suffering, he knew that, and even if he sounded like he was getting fucked during it that was still no reason to –

"Ooh," Steve moaned, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was trembling all over and it made Tony's mouth feel very dry. "Fuck, oh my god –"

Tony's eyes caught on a green sign and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Twenty miles, Steve. Then I can pull off the highway and we'll find a spot, okay? Just hang on."

"I –" Steve gasped and Tony was struck silent when he glanced over at him. Fuck, Steve looked _wrecked_ , hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and his eyes damp at the corners. "I can't – fuck, Tony, I don't think I'll –"

"Just a little longer, Steve," he said and Steve sobbed, throwing his head back against the headrest.

"Fuck, it's – oh fuck, it hurts so bad –"

"I know, baby." Fuck, Tony could feel himself get hard despite his efforts, responding to the desperation in Steve's voice. Which, actually – "You can try jerking off."

Steve blinked blearily. "What?"

"You can't piss when you're hard, right?" Tony watched as Steve bit his lip, then nodded jerkily.

"Okay. Okay, I'll –" He released his death grip on his crotch, taking over with one hand to stroke himself through his jeans. Tony had to bite back a groan at the sound Steve made, somewhere between a grunt and a keen, his whole body jerking as he shook his head frantically. "No no no, it's not – It won't work, Tony –"

"Keep trying," Tony said, a little more forcefully than intended, and Steve inhaled sharply but kept stroking himself, his hips hitching with every push.

Tony hadn't even realized he'd stopped concentrating on the road until a loud honk made him snap to attention. He must've been going at half the speed limit for some time if the line of cars behind him was any indication. He flipped off the asshole that had honked at him before he sped up, focused on getting them off the highway as quickly as possible.

"Uh –"

Tony looked over, his heart clenching when he saw the tears running down Steve's cheeks as he sat hunched over in his seat. "Steve? Baby, what's wrong?"

Steve took a hitching breath, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he spoke in a tiny voice. "The truck startled me."

It took a second to sink in but now that he was looking Tony noticed the dark patch on Steve's jeans, half-hidden by his trembling fingers. Tony wasn't prepared for the bolt of pure lust that zinged through him, gasping as it went straight to his cock. Fuck, seeing Steve like that, losing against his own body, his iron self-control shattered –

"I'm sorry," Steve sobbed, apparently misinterpreting Tony's shock. "It's – oh god, I can't hold it, I'm _sorry!"_

"It's okay," Tony said quickly, his dick twitching when Steve moaned in pure agony. "Just let it out. Come on."

Steve shook his head frantically, trembling from head to toe . "No, you – your _car_ –"

"Fuck my car, it'll wash. Just –" He reached over and put a hand on Steve's neck. "Just let go, Steve."

Steve choked on a groan before he suddenly yelped and Tony could _hear_ it, that familiar hiss as Steve pissed his pants, his jeans turning rapidly dark, dripping down his legs. Steve started crying halfway through, a mixture of shock and relief that pulled his face slack in pleasure and fuck, fucking _hell_ , why was that so hot?

Tony let go of Steve to grab his own cock, hissing at the friction as he watched Steve twitch through the last few seconds before he slumped, sobbing with every other breath.

"It's okay," Tony said, running his hand through Steve's hair. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad. That was –" _hot_ , he almost said, but bit back at the last second as Steve hid his face with both arms, trembling like a leaf. "You did good. That feels better, right? It's okay."

"It's _not_ ," Steve moaned tearfully. "Fuck, I'm so sorry! This car costs more than my apartment –"

"It'll live." If Tony could ever drive in it again without getting a boner. "Seriously, don't worry. It's fine."

Steve gave him an incredulous look. "Tony, I just _pissed_ in your _car_."

He tried to hide it, he really did, but apparently Steve still caught his reaction to those words because his eyes snapped down and went wide as saucers.

"What the –" Steve breathed and Tony fidgeted, feeling uncomfortably exposed.

"Look, you were moaning and squirming the same way you do when I fuck you, okay? I'm sorry. I know it's gross."

Steve stared at him for a moment before his lips pulled up in a shaky smile. "You wanna talk to _me_ about gross? Really?"

Tony laughed, relief flooding him when Steve joined in before he shifted in his seat, grimacing at the wet squishing noise he made when he moved. Tony sucked in a breath and Steve looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Sorry," Tony said, mortified, and Steve mustered him for a moment before he leaned back in his seat with a sigh, pulling a wet napkin from the glove box to wipe his hands clean.

"We'll talk about that later. When I'm decent."

"Yep, good idea," Tony squeaked and Steve looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"But, uh, just saying. If this is some kind of... _thing_ for you. I'm happy to explore that." Tony's head whipped around so fast he felt his neck crick and Steve frowned. "Eyes on the road."

“Yeah, fuck, sorry.” Tony looked forward, his fingers clenching on the wheel as his mind kept reeling. "You, uh – you'd do that? For me?"

Steve hummed. "We'll have to see what we're both comfortable with. But if it makes you happy I'm open to try some things."

If Tony wasn't driving right now he would climb over there and kiss him stupid, wet patch and all. Actually – _yeah_ , he thought as his cock twitched at that idea. He could get into that.

And Steve would _let_ him.

"I love you so much. You know, that, right?" He asked and Steve smiled, tangling their hands together on the gear shift.

"Yeah. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Drive safe, everyone. And don't let sexy super soldiers distract you from road safety <3


End file.
